Winter Warmth
by jessica499499
Summary: With the heating system at E Nigma High School having a meltdown the detention room is getting colder by the minute, causing our two favorite Dentionaires to have to take desperate measures to keep warm. Will the chill put a strain on their already fragile relationship or cause things to heat up between them? Liffy. Lee/Biffy. One-shot. Slash. PWP.


I own nothing. I just love Detentionaire!

* * *

The last straw was the sound of Lee's teeth chattering.

With a resigned sigh Biffy scooted his chair back and finally convinced himself to offer up the very thing he'd wanted to since Lee had literally fallen into his life.

"Come here." He finally ordered the shorter teen softly.

Lee looked up at him from under the several layers of clothing he had on and pulled his scarf tighter.

The school's heating system had chosen the coldest day of the year to have a meltdown and within minutes the school's temperature had plummeted to near freezing point.

Biffy had simply put on his coat and thanked the heavens for his muscle mass providing him with enough warmth to survive the day.

Lee wasn't so lucky.

Even with the bulky sweater Biffy had made for him he was still shivering and quaking in his detention seat.

His slim build was ideal for running and crawling through air vents, but little aid against the bitter cold of their detention room.

"I'm fffffine." Lee said argued through chattering teeth.

Biffy ignored him and pulled the shorter teen's chair closer to him.

"Come here." He ordered in his most threatening tone.

When Lee merely curled tighter into himself Biffy took matters into his own hands.

Literally.

Before Lee could do more than squeak Biffy picked him up right out of his seat and trapped him in a bear hug.

"Let me go!" Lee shouted from behind his scarf.

Biffy just held him tighter until the slimmer boy finally stopped struggling.

Lee couldn't stop his traitorous body from curling into Biffy's warmth and by the time he was warm enough to care….he just didn't.

"See, now isn't that better?" Biffy gently teased as Lee's head settled into the crook of his neck.

Lee bit his lip and didn't reply as he snuggled closer.

Despite his earlier misgivings, he really was comfy.

He felt safe and he felt warm. Things Biffy had a habit of making him feel lately.

"If someone walks in on us like this your rep is going to be ruined." Lee pointed out softly, feeling like if he spoke louder than a whisper he'd be overheard.

Biffy just pulled Lee's hat down lower over his ears as he brushed a bit of his hair back.

"Better to beat that image out of someone's head than have you suffer." Biffy replied just as softly.

Lee blushed as he felt warm breath ghost over his forehead.

"You're worth it." The buffer boy continued.

Lee felt like his face was suddenly on fire as he looked up at his partner in crime.

Something had been brewing between them for a while now, but they'd never really talked about it before.

But it was there. In between the lingering touches and fond words something was there between them.

Something Lee wanted.

Because liking Tina had been superficial. He'd liked the way she looked and her passion, but he knew she was more in love with her career than she'd ever be with him.

Liking Biffy was…..unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

When he was with Biffy it just kind of flowed between them. He didn't feel nervous or flustered like he had with Tina. He felt like he finally had someone he could count on to watch his back and not get himself in trouble.

Someone who didn't need him to be the biggest prankster in high school history to want to be his friend. Someone who looked at him and saw more than anyone else.

Someone who made what should have been the worst hours of his days the best.

The only problem was that he didn't know if Biffy felt the same way.

The bigger teen always alternated between being horribly cryptic about his feelings and being surprisingly blunt.

Lee just didn't know where they stood most of the time.

But right now, with Biffy's arms around him and his lips so close, Lee felt brave.

"If I ask you to let me go, will you?" He whispered softly between them.

Biffy looked at him with disappointed eyes and loosened his grip enough for Lee to slip free.

But the duel haired teen didn't move.

Instead he pressed himself closer to his friend's chest and wrapped his arms around him. He could tell that Biffy hadn't been expecting it and that alone made him smile.

"How about if I ask you to hold me tighter?" He questioned even softer.

Biffy went still for a moment before he rewrapped his arms around the shorter teen.

"Anything you want Lee." He promised.

Lee blushed and looked up at Biffy through his eyelashes.

"And if I want you?" Lee asked softly, daring to reach out further to Biffy than he ever had before.

The bigger teen didn't reply right away and for a moment Lee was afraid he'd crossed a line between them.

But before he could truly begin to panic he felt Biffy's lips finally press against his forehead.

"Then I'm yours." The buffer teen promised.

Lee smiled even as he blushed as he leaned forward to place his own kiss on the skin above Biffy's neckline.

The bigger teen shuddered at his touch and held Lee tighter.

"You're still too cold." He complained quietly.

Lee looked up at him and flashed a teasing smile.

"Then warm me up." He challenged.

Biffy didn't waste a moment after being given permission to boost Lee up high enough to catch his lips in their first kiss.

Lee wasn't expecting it, but he gave into it immediately anyway.

He loved feeling Biffy manhandle him around like he weighed nothing and it seemed to bring out the playful side in his crush too.

As soon as their kiss ended Biffy lifted him up even higher, torn off his scarf and began attacking his neck with kisses.

Lee could feel Biffy nipping at his skin and the thought of walking around with Biffy's lovebites all over his neck made his quiet little gasps turn into full out moans.

"God, Biffy." He breathed after a particularly hard bite.

The bigger teen responded with a pleased hmmm against his skin that made the Korean boy shutter. He felt so overheated even with the chill in the air.

Biffy pulled back from his neck with a satisfied smirk and Lee didn't even want to think about how black and blue he was going to be by tonight.

No, he was much more focused on heating things up even more between them.

"More." He begged the teen holding him.

Biffy just continued to smile his same pleased smirk as he lifted Lee off his lap and on top of the desk in front of him. Lee hated to be away from the warmth of his partner in crime, but forgot about it a moment later when Biffy leaned forward and palmed his cock through his jeans.

"Biff!" He gasped in shock as the bigger teen touched him in his most private place.

"You said you wanted more, right?" Biffy teased as his continued to stoke Lee through his pants.

Lee panted and shuddered as his crush's touch pushed him closer to the edge. It was better than anything he'd ever been able to do himself and Biffy's hand seemed almost made to grasp him just enough to make his hair stand on end.

It got even better, or worse depending on your point of view, when Biffy unzipped his pants and snaked his hand into Lee's boxers.

The feel of skin in skin nearly made his come then and there, but in the end it was Biffy's expression that had him painting the insides of his boxers white.

The bigger teen just looked so utterly pleased with Lee's pleasure. Like it was enough that Lee was feeling good even if he himself went untouched.

Lee panted and shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him and as Biffy continued to stroke him as he rode it out.

It was the most intense sexual experience of his life and he hadn't even taken his pants off.

As the cloud of pleasure faded from his system Lee blinked slowly at the boy across from him and realized something important.

Biffy hadn't come yet. The boy was still rock hard in his jeans and that just wasn't right.

Before Lee could really think about it too hard he righted his pants as best he could and dropped to his knees.

"What are you-?" Biffy began to ask as Lee knelt between his legs and reached for his zipper.

The Korean teen smirked up at him even as he pulled Biffy's pants and boxers down as low as he could.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm returning the favor." He answered cheekily as he leaned closer.

Before Biffy could tell him he didn't have to Lee dove between his legs and began sucking him like his life depended on it.

Biffy let out a yowl of pleasure that people must have heard from half way across the school, but neither boy cared.

Instead all either boy cared about was making the other feel good.

Biffy spread his legs to give Lee more space as the tinier teen suckled the tip of his cock for a moment before leaning down for more.

He was inexperienced and it showed with how many times he nearly gagged himself, but Biffy's moans where encouragement enough for him to keep trying.

For Lee there was just something so intoxicating about making the biggest badest boy he knew groan out his name and tremble at his touch. He'd spent so many nights trying to muffle his own moans as he imagined Biffy making the very same sounds he was making now that it felt surreal to actual have his name on Biffy's lips and his mouth around him.

After a few minutes he felt Biffy's hand on the back of his head, not pushing him forward, but pushing him back.

"Lee, I'm gonna-" He tried to warn him, but instead of pulling back Lee just took him in deeper.

He was so close he could feel Biffy's hair tickling his nose and smell the heady scent of musk and want emanating from his crush. He hallowed his cheeks and suck as hard as he could as he felt Biffy tense around him.

"Lee!" The taller teen yelped as that final suck pushed him over the edge and made him come.

Lee gagged for only a moment before he instinctively started to swallow the fruits of his labor. He continued to stroke Biffy through his orgasm with his hand as he suckled the tip until the bigger teen was spent.

Even though his jaw ached a little and he had the worst taste in his mouth, Lee couldn't help but be pleased with himself as he looked up and saw the glazed look on his crush's face.

He must have done something right to inspire such a look on the toughest teen he knew.

Still pleased with himself Lee tucked Biffy back into his pants and fixed him up so that you couldn't tell that he'd just gotten a blow job from his fellow detentionaire.

(At least as long as you didn't look at his face).

Still giddy from the endorphins from his own orgasm Lee didn't think twice about crawling into Biffy's lap and wrapping his arms around the bigger boy's neck.

"Hey Biff?" He asked softly.

The bigger teen made an acknowledging sound as his fog cleared enough for him to wrap his own arms around Lee's waist.

Lee giggled against his neck before whispering into his ear.

"I'm not cold anymore."

* * *

Wow my first Liffy smut. Hope it wasn't too OOC!

Drop a review and tell me what you think please!

Yours truly,

Lacy Fairgold


End file.
